La yegua en la Luna y El pony loco de la Cabina telefónica
by little tigress
Summary: Para un alicornio es fácil olvidar, pero ella sabía que sin importar el tiempo, jamás podría. Él se fue tal como llegó: repentinamente, sin avisar ni pedir permiso. Pese a sus malos modales, extraño acento y extraña personalidad, Luna no podía evitar recordarle con cierto cariño. Disfrutaba rememorando el tiempo que se pudo llamar "asistente" de aquel extraño doctor.


**La yegua en la luna y el pony loco de la caja azul**

* * *

Para un alicornio, hay pocas cosas que no tienen explicación. Si existe algún ser capaz de comprender la realidad a su nivel más profundo y esotérico, es un alicornio. Visto por los demás ponis y otras criaturas como una deidad, la celestial mezcla de todo lo que hace virtuosa a la raza equina es todo excepto desconocedora. No hay secretos para los ojos de los alicornios, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio son obstáculos para las encarnaciones del firmamento. Quizás fue esa clase de pensamiento lo que la llevó al destierro en un principio, quizás no. No le importaba realmente, lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era el extraño corcel que curioseaba su habitación.

La princesa de la noche observaba al intruso con una mezcla de confusión e indignación. El corcel de melena rebelde se acercaba lentamente con la mirada perdida en las decoraciones de la habitación. Luna, por triste que fuera, estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada; pero ese sujeto… ¡Le prestaba más atención a una polvorienta alfombra que a la princesa!

Luna no dijo nada.

El pony de pelaje café y melena de chocolate admiraba, como un potro, se movía inquieto y sin cuidado por todo el lugar. Al principio, la princesa no se había dado cuenta del artefacto luminoso que el desconocido traía entre los dientes, tardó un poco pero eventualmente notó el brillo azul y el curioso zumbido que lo acompañaba.

-¿Disculpa…?- dijo la princesa, pero antes de terminar se encontró con la nariz del corcel intrusivo pegada a la suya. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando, sosteniendo ese artefacto zumbador frente al cuerno de la princesa de la noche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- demandó Luna con el ceño fruncido. El corcel sólo esbozó una sonrisilla y continuó con su tarea, moviendo el palito luminoso de un lado a otro; como si estuviera contorneando con luz cada figura en la habitación, incluyendo a la misma princesa.

-¡Ya basta!- rugió la furiosa alicornio, su melena flotaba con la energía de su propia frustración.

El corcel se alejó y se quedó mirando unos segundos. Esos enormes ojos ponían muy nerviosa a Luna.

-No sé quién eres, no sé lo que haces aquí o cómo fue que lograste evadir a la parvada de murciélagos fuera del castillo, pero…

-Colonia- contestó el pony, luego volvió a tomar su aparato entre los dientes.

-¿Disculpa?

Con un trote ligero, el corcel avanzó hasta donde estaba la princesa, colocándose en puntas logró que su nariz tocara a la de la alicornio. Luna no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Los brillantes ojos azules del pony destellaban cierta tristeza disfrazada de picardía, especialmente mientras hablaba.

-A un grupo de murciélagos se le dice colonia- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

Luna se quedó callada un momento, tratando de procesar lo que sucedía con ese raro pony de color avellana y corbata de moño verde. La luz azul la cegó momentáneamente, así que mientras ella se atendía su masacrado ojo, el corcel se encargaba de escanear el resto de la habitación.

-Una disculpa- dijo él casualmente, el aparato en su casco y su mirada clavada en un poster de La Yegua Bienhechora-. A veces me cuesta controlar mi emoción, quiero decir, ¿ya viste estas lecturas? ¡No tienen sentido!

Luna había estado confundida cuando el corcel parecía mudo, ahora que lo escuchaba hablar sentía que su cabeza (y su paciencia) podrían explotar en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, la princesa se limitó a alzar la ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir, joven corcel?- dijo ella con cautela, momentáneamente emocionada por las raras palabras de aquel sujeto, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara.

-Nada realmente- contestó el pony, sacudiendo la melena despeinada mientras agregaba-: Sólo parece que TARDIS me volvió a dejar en el lugar incorrecto.

Luna alzó la ceja casi tanto como alzaba los astros.

-A menos que…

Entonces el corcel volvió a pegar su nariz a la de la princesa.

-¿Sabes si alguien en este lugar está a punto de transformarse en una malvada criatura de la oscuridad?

Entonces Luna bufó.

-Llegas un poco tarde para eso… -gruñó el alicornio, leves arrugas formándose en su cara, sus ojos levemente iluminados por la luz nocturna le daban un aspecto casi demoníaco a la monarca-… Unos mil años, más o menos.

Antes que la ira de la princesa de la noche cayera sobre aquella torre en Canterlot, un casco le tocó la nariz levemente. Luna parpadeó un par de veces.

-Se arruga tu nariz cuando te enojas- comentó el corcel con una sonrisa y la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Qué, en nombre del Tártaro, se supone que eres tú?- murmuró ella, incapaz de seguir soportando las extravagancias de este sujeto.

-¿Oh?- murmuró-. Soy El Doctor- dijo él.

-¿Doctor?- cuestionó la princesa con ambas cejas a punto de abandonar su cara. El pony asintió.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta, Majestad?

-¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

-La puerta estaba abierta- contestó el pony con una sonrisa risueña.

Luna señaló con su casco a la entrada de la habitación, donde se encontraba un portal reforzado con remaches de acero, con tres candados y runas mágicas a su alrededor. Al otro lado se escuchaba el leve ronquido de un perro y el tintineo de una cadena.

El tal Doctor simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Entré por otra puerta.

Luna soltó un bufido cuando notó que las puertas de su balcón estaban abiertas, durante una noche de luna nueva era difícil de distinguir. Sin embargo, la princesa alcanzó a notar otra cosa, una silueta enorme que impedía el paso de la poca luz nocturna. Mientras el corcel esculcaba entre los muebles, ella se dirigió al balcón con los cascos en punta y la cabeza gacha.

El brillo de las lámparas y velas alrededor del castillo contorneaban una silueta oscura, rectangular, fácilmente era unos cascos más alta que su hermana y parecía hecha de madera. Tenía extrañas ventanas y etiquetas en todos lados. La princesa no pudo contenerse, con un silbido y las cejas alzadas, admiró a la caja en su balcón.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad?

Luna dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del corcel. El Doctor simplemente se rió, luego avanzó hasta la caja y abrió una puerta. La luz procedente del interior cegó a la princesa unos segundos. Cuando el alicornio recuperó su sentido de visión se encontró con un casco extendido frente a ella.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó el excéntrico semental con la mirada fija en la confundida alicornio.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó Luna.

-¡Venga, su majestad!- repitió él-. A TARDIS y a mí nos gustaría mostrarte algo.

Con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, la princesa se puso de pie y tomó el casco del corcel. No estaba realmente segura de porqué lo hacía, pero toda Equestria sabía que la princesa de la noche no era precisamente famosa por sus buenas decisiones. La luz del interior de la caja aún molestaba a Luna, pero una vez que entró sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo anaranjado y destellos azules.

Su vista nublada comenzó a aclararse de a poco, los puntos de luz cada vez tomaban formas más definidas, los colores se concentraban más, el interior de la caja se expandía ante los ojos de la princesa. Y seguía expandiéndose incluso después de que Luna recuperara su visión. Al notar eso, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, con la mandíbula caída, el alicornio giró varias veces sobre sí misma… Era imposible…

Por donde volteara sólo parecía haber más. Una enorme mesa brillante ocupaba el centro y a su alrededor se alzaban columnas, estanterías repletas, mesillas, pasillos que parecían interminables, así como puertas cerradas e incontables artilugios científicos. Luna no podía creer lo que veía.

-Es… es…-murmuró la princesa. El Doctor sonrió levemente, encantado por la reacción.

-Sólo dilo- comentó el corcel mientras daba un ligero empujón cómplice al hombro de Luna.

-¡Es más grande que el depósito de pastel secreto de Celestia!

El Doctor ladeó la cabeza.

-Eso… es nuevo- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

La princesa comenzaba a explorar el interior de la TARDIS, cosa que el Doctor no quiso interrumpir. Mientras la monarca se ocupaba en su búsqueda de respuestas, el corcel de melena rebelde comenzó a mover botones y palancas alrededor de la mesa central. Las luces parpadearon y un rechinido ahogado retumbó en la sala. Luna alzó las orejas cuando lo escuchó. Mientras la princesa se dirigía hacia el despeinado corcel, más ruidos ahogados llenaron el lugar, las luces destellaban de manera vivaz y- Luna podría jurar- todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó Luna, con los ojos dando vueltas trató de encontrar una superficie a la que sujetarse.

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta, su Majestad!- contestó el Doctor.

Después de varios tropiezos, la princesa llegó a la extraña mesa central. Lo único que hizo para contestarle al corcel, fue una mueca de incredulidad que rayaba en la indignación.

-¡Demando que detengas esta… _caja_ ahora mismo!- exclamó la princesa. El Doctor bajó la cabeza algo apenado por la reacción y quizás su propio comportamiento, pero obedeció sin chistar.

Las luces dieron un último y lento parpadeo mientras el mundo dejaba de girar frente a la princesa. Luna sacudió un poco su melena.

-Ha sido un truco, eh… interesante- comentó Luna con actitud altiva, su casco hizo un ademán giratorio. El corcel sólo se le quedó mirando, el brillo inquietante de sus ojos parecía más intenso con cada gesto que la princesa hacía para anunciar su descontento con la experiencia. Se veía… triste, decepcionado quizás.

-Le ofrezco disculpas, Princesa…

-_Y_ aunque pasar el tiempo con usted ha sido educativo debo retirarme ahora-. Luna alzó su caso para empujar la puertecilla de madera. Los ojos de Luna se perdieron un momento en la inmensidad de aquella caja llena de luces, parecía tan irreal como un sueño. Con poca presión, la puerta se abrió.

-No quisiera molestarla más, Majestad pero…

Luna alzó la cabeza, inconscientemente un rayo de luz azul comenzó a brotar de su cuerno. El ceño de la princesa era severo, firme como una roca ante la suave y preocupada mirada del corcel. La princesa le dio la espalda, dispuesta a salir de aquella caja de locura.

-Sería mejor si me permitiera escoltarla de vuelta a su castillo- Luna sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Soy la Princesa de la Noche!- contestó indignada, sus ojos cerrados y mentón en alto mientras hablaba-: No necesito ayuda para regresar, conozco Equestria mejor que cualquier otro pony- exclamó Luna, sus zapatillas tintineando contra el suelo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Y eso es realmente impresionante- dijo el Doctor, su jovial tono y brillante mirada habían vuelto, se notaba más animado cuando trotaba hacia la princesa-. Pero ese no es el problema.

Mientras Luna salía decidió voltear una vez más y encarar a ese extraño corcel. El momento en que el pony café dejó la caja, las puertas de madera se cerraron. Luna sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el problema, si se puede saber?- replicó fastidiada.

El corcel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, alzó un casco y dijo:

-Lo siento, Luna pero parece que ya no estamos en Kansas.

La princesa frunció los labios, sus ojos siguiendo inconscientemente al casco de aquel pony.

* * *

_Sólo será una pequeña historia para... ayudarme a volver a escribir, siento que necesito práctica antes de volver a mis fics pendientes con todo. Lo he intentado y lo único que parece ayudarme a sacar más palabras es sacar más historias así que... lo siento ^^;_

_Sea cual sea el caso, espero les guste esta pequeña historia inspirada en el programa de Dr. Who con tintes de ShipFic ¿Qué digo? Sí, sépanlo desde ahora, será un ship fic así que... lo siento ^^;_

_Si les gusta o no les gusta este ship me gustaría saber por qué, no olviden dejar sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias... lo qué se les ocurra ^_^_

-LT


End file.
